Scars of Love
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Bella and Zendaya love each other, but how will they find out? And how will they deal with it after they do?


_Hey FanFiction readers! I am an Emaya writer and although I have written a few stories for other couples Emaya is my main one, but I have been falling in love with Zendella so I thought I'd give it a try, please review and let me know if I should continue!_

Bella's POV

I smiled as Zendaya's hand brushed mine. We were lying in my bed watching our show "Shake It Up", and even though she was on the screen half the time, I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at the beautiful girl lying next to me. Every time our hands touched my heart beat sped up, every time our eyes met I fell in love all over again. It was wrong. It was wrong and I knew that, but I couldn't help it. She was so goddamn beautiful. I laughed as Zendaya started saying quotes along with her character. I felt her legs tangling with mine and tensed up- and then relaxed. I felt all tingly inside from her touch. "So whatcha wanna do now?" I asked as the show ended. "We could watch a scary movie," she smirked. "No! I hate scary things!" I pouted. Zendaya laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," she laughed. She pulled me into her arms and I smiled, trying to hide how much I liked the feeling. Only problem was, that was always the part I was bad at.

Zendaya's POV

"No! I hate scary things!" Bella pouted. I giggled. God she was cute, why did she have to be so cute? "Don't worry, I'll protect you," I smiled and pulled her into my arms. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned on "Paranormal Activity" and Bella winced as the credits started. I smiled and without thinking I kissed her forehead- then froze. 'Shit!' was all I could think. Bella smiled, not looking up, and buried her face in my neck. I let out a mental sigh of relief that she had taken it as a friendly gesture- and nothing more. As the movie went on I got more and more comfortable holding Bella in my arms. I needed to tell her. "Hey Bells?" I asked after a moment. "Hmm?" she hummed in response, not opening her eyes. "I love... This movie... Why aren't you watching?" I asked. I had chickened out at the last minute. Of course. "I just don't like scary things," she answered. I sighed quietly. Bella soon fell asleep in my arms, and I smiled as I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. If only I could tell her, if only she knew...

Bella's POV

As I walked into the mall I wasn't expecting to, but I saw Zendaya. Well, actually I saw "Lucy." We of course used code names, wigs, and makeup to hide ourselves in any public place. I smiled and walked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Hey there Lucy," I giggled. She smiled and turned around. "Hey yourself Cydney," she laughed, using my fake name. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," I giggled a bit. "I was just shopping for my mom," she answered. "We'll I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over later? My parents are gone for the week and I'm lonely," I pretended to pout. Zendaya giggled. "Of course I'll come over," she smiled. "Great, so I'll see you then?" I asked. "Totally," she confirmed. "K, bye!" I called as I walked away. I silently added "I love you" in my head.

2 hours later

As I walked inside my house I heard my laptop ringing in my room. I ran up and answered, thinking it would be Zendaya. I was wrong. It was an E-mail- from a blocked address. "Ha, you think Zendaya would actually love you? Think again." I read the message about 8 times before I dared to click on the video posted below it. It was a video of Zendaya and a boy- kissing. I felt my heart starting to break as I let out a sob. I couldn't believe it. I knew Zendaya would never feel the same way about me. I knew it. I felt the hot tears starting to fall down my face. My eyes wouldn't leave the screen, despite my best efforts in turning away. Finally the video ended. I started to rock back and forth, crying into my legs. I suddenly remembered my razor, and before I knew it I had an old razor in my hand placed ever so gently on my wrist, not digging in but making contact. I stared for a moment- then made a deep cut on my wrist. The words, although no one had spoken them, resounded in my head. "You think Zendaya would love you?" Before I knew it my wrists were bleeding and I was starting to get dizzy. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, quickly scribbling "I love you Zendaya," on it, also splattering some blood on the paper in the process. Then, I heard Zendaya's voice in my head, asking me "Why?" And then it was black.

Zendaya's POV

When I got home I fell over on my bed, exhausted. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but it can be tiring. I smiled as I saw the picture of Bella and me on my nightstand. She had her arms around me and we were lying in her backyard on her hammock. Bella had told me to come over around 7, and it was 5:30. I had an hour and a half, so I turned on old re-runs of Family Guy. After an hour I ran a brush through my curled hair and drove the 10 minute drive to Bella's house. I hoped she didn't mind I was early. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. 'That's odd' I thought. I knocked again and rang the doorbell. "Bells! It's Z! Are you there?" I called. Still no answer. Something was wrong. I tried the door and let out a silent thanks that it was open. I searched every room on the bottom floor before I made my way upstairs. Bella's room was the first one, so I checked there first. When I did, my heart literally split. "Bella!" I screamed, running over to the semi-conscious girl. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I saw Bella's wrists covered in blood. "Zen... Zenda... Aya..." I heard her mumble quietly. "Why? Bella, why would you..." I started but I trailed off when I saw her lap top screen open. I read the message and watched the video under it, freezing. That video had to be fake. I didn't even recognize the boy in it. But that didn't make sense. Why would Bella care if I was kissing a guy? That's when I saw the blood spattered note in her hand. I picked it up and read it carefully. "I love you Zendaya." I saw water starting to form on the paper and knew I was crying. "She... She loves me..." I whispered. Bella groaned and flinched slightly. "Oh Bella... Bella I'm so sorry... How could you ever think I didn't love you?" I whispered, clutching the limp red headed girl close to me. "I love you so much Bells, please hang on for me, please," I cried, tears falling from my face on to hers. She remained limp. That's when I realized I needed to get her help. I called 911 and then our friends from the cast of "Shake it Up" Adam and Roshon. When I explained to them what happened they agreed to be there as soon as they could. They arrived a few minutes after an ambulance did. Bella started to wake up as she was lifted onto a gurney. "Zendaya..." she mumbled. "Bella, I'm so sorry," I cried. "I... I love... Love you..." she whispered before her eyes closed again. I let out a sob and felt Adam and Roshon holding me. "Z she's gonna be OK, I promise you," Adam whispered. I turned and started crying into their shoulders. "Please let her be OK," I whispered to no one really. I spent that night hoping, praying, that somehow, she would be OK.

2 weeks later

I woke up in the same chair I had been sitting in for the past two weeks- the chair directly beside Bella's bedside. I refused to leave the room, and Adam and Roshon had been bringing me water and food. Not that I could really eat much. Bella had shown no signs of waking from her coma yet. I sighed and stared at the beautiful girl lying in bed, her gorgeous red hair framing her face perfectly, her deep chestnut brown orbs still closed. I took her hand gently in mine, letting my head fall. "Oh Bella, how could you ever think that I don't love you?" I whispered. "Daya." I had been talking to Bella ever since she had been in the hospital, and until now I hadn't heard a response. I jumped when I heard it, thinking that I had imagined it. "Bella?" I asked, my hope draining by the moment. "Zendaya." I heard it more clearly this time, able to make out my name and to see her lips ever so slightly moving. "Oh my god, Bella!" I cried, tears starting to form as I hugged her. She didn't respond much, but she was able to blink open her eyes. I called in the doctors and they told me I would have to leave. I was reluctant at first, but I told myself it was for Bella's good. I walked out of the room and sat with Adam and Roshon for a few hours while they operated on Bella's wrists. They had told us they wanted to wait until she was awake to do the operation because if they did it while she was in her coma she would feel the pain and they wouldn't be able to give her anything to help her numb it. After about 5 hours the doctor came out. "Is Bella OK?" I asked instantly. "Bella is fine, but she requested that only Zendaya come in for now," he replied. I froze, not sure how to react, then slowly walked in the room. The doctors cleared out as I took a seat next to the now-awake girl's bed. "Bella... How on earth could you think I don't love you?" I asked. "Because you... You were kissing that guy..." she whispered. "Bella I don't even know that guy, it was a fake video," I explained. "But you... You aren't..." she started but I stopped her. "Bella... I..." I started but I couldn't finish. But this time was different. Instead of chickening out, I did something unexpected- I kissed her. The kiss was soft, slow, and passionate. I tried not to push against Bella, knowing she was in no shape to push me off if she wanted me to stop. I was pleasantly surprised when she pushed up against me. When I pulled away Bella smiled at me and my heart melted. I hugged her as tightly I dared. "I love you Bella," I whispered. "I love you too," she smiled before kissing me again.

Bella's POV

"I love you Bella." The words were still fresh in my mind as I kissed Zendaya. She pulled away after a moment and started to lightly trace the scars on my wrist. She kissed my wrist lightly. "You scared me," she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. I quickly brushed it away. "So what does this make us?" I asked after a moment of silence. "We'll what do you want it to make us?" she asked. I kissed her again as an answer. "Just to make this clear, Bella, will you go out with me?" Zendaya asked. I smiled. "I would love to."


End file.
